How I Love You
by KimSunRi
Summary: chap 2 bonus drabble! Hyukjae tiba-tiba bertingkah manja? Ada apa sebenarnya? "Aniyo… Aku lebih merindukanmu," . Eunhae oneshot! mind to RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

Title : How I Love You

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't!

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Hyukhae couple lagi… Don't Like Don't Read! Jangan bash couple nya :)

Bikin ini untuk menghibur dari fic yang agak angsty sebelumnya, _mianhae_

Enjoy!

.

.

.:How I Love You:.

Author's POV

Hyukjae menghela napas lega sambil mengelap keringat di keningnya dengan punggung tangannya. Senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan gusi merah muda terkembang di bibirnya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di _backstage_ acara Music Core, duduk bersandar pada sebuah sofa panjang. Ia baru saja selesai ikut serta dalam penampilan BoA yang berjudul 'Only One'. Dan ia cukup puas dengan penampilannya hari ini.

Hyukjae menatap sekelilingnya, di ruang _make-up_ pribadinya hari ini. Hari ini ia tidak datang kemari bersama anggota Super Junior yang lain. Mereka bukan bintang tamu di acara hari ini, namun ia harus datang untuk menari bersama BoA. Ia tidak mengeluh, sungguh. Karena sesungguhnya ia mengagumi _sunbae_ nya itu.

Ia bahkan bisa dibilang seorang _fanboy_ dari BoA. Dan tampil bersama dengannya merupakan salah satu keinginannya sejak lama. Ia ingat bagaimana ia hampir _shock_ karena senang saat dikatakan akan tampil bersama BoA pertama kali.

Tapi ia juga merasa amat gugup. Hyukjae tau benar bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang ceria, dan mudah bergaul. Tetapi ia akan berubah menjadi amat kaku dan canggung bila berhadapan dengan para gadis yang menarik untuknya. Bukan, bukan dalam konteks percintaan, tetapi lebih kepada orang yang ia kagumi dan hormati. BoA salah satunya.

Beberapa kali mereka tampil bersama memang cukup baik, itu yang selalu orang katakan padanya. Tetapi bagaimanapun ia merasa tidak puas. Ia merasa amat canggung, meski berhasil ia tutupi di atas panggung.

Dan saat suatu hari ia mencoba melihat rekaman ulangnya lewat internet, ia baru meyakini perasaannya itu. Ia dibandingkan dengan beberapa penari yang menari dengan BoA sebelumnya. Salah satunya Yunho dari DBSK.

Banyak orang bilang Yunho menari dengan sangat serasi bersama BoA. Mereka tampil seakan seperti pasangan sungguhan. Dilain sisi, banyak yang berkata bahwa Hyukjae adalah penari yang hebat dan tidak bercela. Hyukjae menari bersama BoA dengan gerakan yang selaras, tapi hanya itu. Hyukjae dan BoA tidak memberikan kesan pasangan, dan _chemistry_ mereka kurang nampak. Padahal hal itu sangat dibutuhkan dalam penampilan.

Perlahan Hyukjae belajar dari berkali-kali penampilannya bersama BoA yang sudah berlalu. Ia meneliti kekurangan yang ada dan berusaha memperbaikinya. Tetapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha, hasilnya akan tetap sama. Kekurangan _chemistry_, dikarenakan dirinya terlalu gugup untuk menatap BoA tepat di matanya.

Saat itulah dimana ia mendapat ide. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak menari bersama BoA, dengan membayangkannya sebagai orang lain? Ia sangat gugup ketika bersama BoA. Jadi, ia mencoba membayangkan BoA sebagai orang lain yang ia rasa lebih nyaman. Seseorang yang ia rasa amat nyaman untuk bersama, sentuh, berdekatan.

_Donghae._

Siapa lagi selain kekasihnya? Dan tanpa ia sadari, hal itu berjalan amat lancar. Saat pertama kali ia menari bersama BoA dengan membayangkannya sebagai Donghae, tanpa sadar ia mengubah gerakan awalnya secara spontan.

Dalam gerakan refleks, ia mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu. Ia pikir, menghampiri Donghae dengan cara seperti itu akan jadi lebih romantis, lebih penuh cinta. BoA terlihat cukup terkejut awalnya, tetapi sebagaimana profesionalisme mereka yang tinggi mereka melanjutkan tarian itu. Selesai penampilan mereka, BoA malah memuji Hyukjae atas improvisasinya yang bagus dan kecanggungannya yang hilang.

Respons yang ia dapat atas penampilan hari itu sangat besar, tetapi positif. Hyukjae merasa amat puas. Dan tiap penampilan setelah nya ia lakukan dengan cara yang sama, membayangkan BoA sebagai Donghae. Dengan begitu ia menjadi amat rileks dan terlihat lebih alami. Tanpa ia sadari kian hari tarian mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan lancar, dalam konteks pertunjukkan.

Hyukjae merasa amat bangga, berhasil menaklukkan 'tantangan' tersebut. Ia membuktikan dirinya sebagai _'Dancing Machine'_ dari Super Junior yang dibanggakan. Membawa kesuksesan dalam tarian itu berarti ia juga mengangkat nama Super Junior.

Dan hari ini, di _goodbye stage_, Hyukjae memberikan segala kemampuan yang ia miliki. Karena ia ingin memberikan kesan yang dalam. Di gerakan awal, Hyukjae seperti biasa mengelus rambut BoA, namun kali ini ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kesamping, berpose seakan ingin menciumnya. Lalu mereka mundur perlahan, dan melanjutkan tarian tersebut. Reaksi penampilan hari itu amatlah baik.

Lamunannya buyar ketika suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton di panggung sana mencapai telinganya. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruang _make-up_ tersebut. Dengan perasaan puas dan lega, ia bangkit berdiri dan beranjak untuk pulang.

_Karena ia sungguh tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu kekasih asli yang ia rindukan, dan benar-benar mencium bibirnya._

_.  
_

_.  
_

.:How I Love You:.

.

.

"_Nawasseo_*~!" Hyukjae berseru dengan riang saat memasuki dorm.

"Oh, Eunhyukkie kau sudah kembali," sapa Yesung yang sedang terduduk di sofa.

"_Hyung_, lihat Donghae tidak?" Tanya Hyukjae masih dengan nada riang.

"Dia sedang menunggumu di kamarmu. Dan kusarankan kau cepat menghampirinya."

"_Gomawo_!"

Hyukjae lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Tetapi ia lalu berhenti dan berbalik lagi kearah Yesung, menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku harus cepat menghampirinya? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Sudah, nanti juga kau tau sendiri. Ia hanya sedang menjadi Lee Donghae yang biasanya."

Hyukjae masih menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bingung. Tetapi ia lalu mengedikkan bahunya, berusaha menghiraukannya dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Pintu kamar berderit sedikit saat ia buka. Sebuah sosok yang ia kenal baik sedang duduk di atas kasurnya, dalam keadaan cukup gelap karena lampu kamar dimatikan. Hanya lampu kecil di sisi kasurnya yang menerangi ruangan itu.

"Hae?" Panggil Hyukjae.

Donghae duduk bersila memunggunginya, sambil melihat sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamannya. Sepertinya dari cahaya yang terlihat, Hyukjae dapat menebak itu adalah iPhone milik kekasihnya itu. Hyukjae menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat Donghae menepis lengannya dengan agak kasar. Membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan pelukan itu.

"H-hae? A-ada apa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Hyukjae. Karena pertama, ini adalah kamar Hyukjae sendiri dan kenyataannya Donghae adalah penumpang gelapnya. Kedua, karena Hyukjae tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae sedang marah(atau mungkin hanya merajuk).

Dengan cepat Hyukjae membalik tubuh Donghae untuk menghadapnya, menengkap wajahnya dengan lembut hanya untuk kembali ditepis. Donghae menatapnya dengan geram, telapak tangannya mengepal.

"H-hae…?"

"Aku membencimu!" Seru Donghae tiba-tiba.

"A-ap…? Hae ada apa? Kenapa kau marah? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanyanya panik.

Donghae menggeram sedikit, melempar(atau menyambit?) iPhone nya tepat ke kepala Hyukjae. Sebenarnya rasanya lumayan sakit, tapi Hyukjae sebagai orang yang sayang uang(atau pelit?) dengan sigap menangkap benda tersebut sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau… Kau… Monyet jelek!"

Karena ini bukan situasi yang tepat, Hyukjae menahan diri untuk tertawa pelan. Donghae terlalu menyayanginya untuk sekedar mengatainya dengan benar. Bukan berarti ia ingin dikatai. Tetapi ia masih bertanya-tanya sebab Donghae bisa marah seperti sekarang. Hyukjae langsung menemukan sebab tersebut ketika ia melihat layar iPhone Donghae yang tadi ia tangkap.

Terpampang rekaman penampilannya hari ini bersama BoA. Yang langsung ia ingat saat ia berpose seakan-akan hendak mencium gadis itu.

_Apa dia… Cemburu?_

Hyukjae tidak bisa mencegah senyuman yang merasuki wajahnya. Terkadang kecemburuan adalah sesuatu yang baik, pikirnya. Itu berarti Donghae amat menyayanginya bukan? Dan Donghae yang cemburu amatlah manis.

Meski begitu ia sangat tidak ingin melihat Donghae bersedih atau merasa takut kehilangannya. Bagaimanapun hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang wajar. Tentu terkadang keduanya merasa amat khawatir. Karena itu ia cepat-cepat menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya.

Donghae berusaha memberontak. Namun kali ini Hyukjae memberikan sedikit tenaga lebih dalam pelukannya, menahan Donghae dengan erat agar ia tidak bisa lepas.

"Dengarkan aku… Itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya untuk penampilan… Percayalah padaku…" Bisiknya lembut.

"Kau berpose seakan kau mau menciumnya! Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu?!"

"Nah Justru itu, kau bahkan mengatakannya sendiri kan? Aku hanya berpose **seakan aku mau** menciumnya. Itu bukan berarti aku benar-benar **ingin** menciumnya. Aku tidak menciumnya, dan tidak akan pernah, hae. Itu hanya untuk pertunjukkan. Aku hanya mencintaimu… Dan kau tau itu."

Hyukjae berbisik lekat di telinganya, menyapukan bibirnya dengan halus di pipinya. Perlahan ia mengendurkan pelukannya. Kali ini Donghae tidak lagi memberontak. Tetapi ia masih tidak membalas pelukan Hyukjae ataupun menatap wajahnya. Hyukjae dapat melihat renggutan di bibir Donghae.

_Ia hanya sedang menjadi Lee Donghae yang biasanya._

Ucapan Yesung kembali terngiang dipikirannya. Hyukjae tersenyum, menyadari betapa benarnya perkataan tersebut. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya. Hal ini normal. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak akan cemburu ketika melihat kekasihnya seakan mencoba mencium orang lain?

Hyukjae menangkup kedua pipi Donghae dengan lembut, mengangkat wajahnya agar mereka saling bertatapan. Tidak bisa lagi menghindar, Donghae hanya balas menatapnya. Terlihat sinar kekhawatiran dan sedikit perasaan kalut tergambar di pandangannya. Hyukjae langsung mengecup kedua mata itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf bila aku melukaimu… Aku hanya ingin tampil professional dan memberikan penampilan terbaikku. Tapi aku bisa memastikanmu, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya selain rasa hormat dan kagum. Bahkan sejujurnya-…"

Hyukjae menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk mengecup lembut bibir Donghae. Donghae balas menciumnya dengan lembut. Saat Hyukjae melepaskan ciumannya, terlihat senyum malaikat khas sudah terlukis di wajah Donghae.

"-sejujurnya aku selalu memikirkanmu ketika menari dengannya… Karena itulah aku bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik. Hanya kaulah yang memenuhi pikiranku, hanya kaulah yang aku ingin cium dan peluk. Hanya kaulah yang kucintai, Donghae. _You're the only one_."

Donghae tersenyum amat lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dalam senyuman kekanakan itu. Ia lalu balas memeluk Hyukjae dengan amat erat, hampir membuat Hyukjae sesak. Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Ia amat menyukai Donghae yang seperti ini. Rajukan kecil yang terkadang timbul selalu berhasil membawa mereka menjadi lebih dekat lagi. Dan ia suka saat Donghae bertingkah seperti itu sekali-kali. Karena dengan itu ia tau Donghae amat mencintainya, sama seperti ia yang mencintai Donghae.

_Begitulah, Lee Donghae yang ia cintai._

_Hyukjae mencintainya sebagaimana dirinya, dan akan selalu begitu._

"_Saranghaeyo_, Hyukkie~" Bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan, "_Nado saranghaeyo, my only one_…"

Lalu Hyukjae menarik napas panjang, dan ia bernyanyi dalam suara lembut yang penuh kasih sayang. Meski Hyukjae bukan penyanyi terbaik di Super Junior, Donghae begitu suka saat Hyukjae menyanyi dengan lembut untuknya, dengan kemampuannya itu. Hyukjae menyanyikan lagu yang beberapa hari ini ia tarikan terus.

_"Naesarang ijeneun annyeong you're the only one… Ibyeorhaneun isunkanedo you're the only one… Apeugo apeujiman pabbo katjiman good bye… Dashi neol mot bonda haedo, you're the only one… only one…"_

Donghae tertawa pelan dan memeluknya semakin erat. Hyukjae tersenyum puas dan mengecup rambutnya. Ia sedang mengelus lembut punggung Donghae saat tiba-tiba ia rasakan tubuh Donghae berubah kaku, dan kekasihnya itu menarik diri dari pelukan mereka. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan mata terbelalak dan kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyukjae heran.

"Tunggu! Lagu itu… untuk putus kan?! Apa kau sedang minta putus dariku?" Tanya Donghae dengan polosnya, dengan nada panik.

Hyukjae menatap kosong Donghae selama beberapa saat. Ia menatapnya dengan tidak percaya dan mulut setengah terbuka. Saat akal sehatnya kembali, ia langsung tertawa amat keras, menarik Donghae dalam pelukannya sekali lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya meremukkannya dalam pelukan karena gemas.

"Ya Tuhan… Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan liriknya? Bukan itu intinya! Aduh betapa aku mencintaimu dan pikiran polosmu itu, Donghae!"

.

**-Fin-**

.**  
**

*Nawasseo : Aku pulang!

Fuh~ selesai. Sudah cukup maniskah untuk menghapus kegalauan yang kutimbulkan karena fic sebelumnya? _Mianhae_ .

Sebenarnya ini fic penghiburan diri karena agak _shock_ liat penampilan BoA feat. Eunhyuk di Music Core pas 1 September lalu. Yeap itu yang disebutkan dalam story diatas. Yang penasaran bisa dicari di youtube 120901 Boa – Only One. Hyuk udah sering nari sama BoA di lagu itu sejak 5 agustus yang lalu. Kalo di liat memang gaya nya beda dengan yang pertama kali. Semakin sering mereka nari semakin deket. Untung itu _good bye_ stage jadi gak ada lagi. Bukannya aku gak suka EunBoA. Suka malah. Aku suka banget liat Hyuk feat. di lagunya BoA tiap perform selalu nonton. Aku juga fans BoA _eonnie_~ Tetapi gak rela karena aku Eunhae shipper .

Jadi seperti yang disebutkan, aku bikin fic ini untuk menghibur diri dan berandai-andai ini benar-benar terjadi ehehe. Oh iya, teaser sedikit. Abis ini akan ada bonus chapternya. Tapi kali ini Hyukjae yang cemburu (ups =x)

Oke cukup basa basinya, saatnya bales reviu sebelumny~!

**gaemwon407** : maaf bikin galauu . . ia jarang makanya aku pengen lestarikan hehe. Ia chingu itu bener ada. Cari aja di youtube 'sukira eunhyuk can't open snack pack' pasti keluar ^^

**namikazeuzumakikushina **: sama aku juga sebenernya ga rela. Tp mau gimana lagi. Tenang tapi itu akan masih sangaaat lama!

**nyukkunyuk** : #pukpuk. Uwaah makasih aku terharu juga nih feel nya nyampe. #sniff. Betul aku setuju! SJ + ELF = 1 sampai kapanpun! Makasih udah di fave ^^

**myfishychovy** : thank u chingu!

**anchofishy** : jangan dipikirkan, maaf bikin galau . . iya berapa kali, tapi hyuk langsung senyum-senyum denger suaranya udah apal sih dia haha :D

**Arit291** : *kasih tissue. Thank u 4 reading! ^^

**heeli** : Makasih ! hmm couple lain ya.. aku belum pernah coba sih. Sementara aku post ini dulu, tapi lain kali aku bakal coba bikin couple lain. :)

**Fitri jewel hyukkie** : uwah maaf bikin sedih dan galau . ini aku uda tanggung jawab bikin penawarnya yang manis-manis hehe.

Seneng banget dapet banyak review . (bagiku itu amat banyak dan berharga hehe). Gomawo buat yang uda review ataupun yang uda sekedar baca sebagai silent readers! Aku jadi semangat untuk nulis lagi hehe.

Kritik dan Saran diterima, tetapi bukan bash couplenya. Akhir kata, mind to RnR? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : How I Love You (2)

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't!

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

.

.

.:How I Love You:.

**Author's POV**

"Nawasseo! Ah, Hyukkie~! Aku kange-"

*grep…*

"Aku kangen, Hae…"

Dan wajah Donghae bersemu sedikit. Ia baru saja sampai dorm, setelah seharian bekerja sesuai jadwalnya. Ia langsung disambut oleh kekasihnya yang sedari tadi terduduk di sofa, tetapi langsung bangkit dan memeluknya saat melihat Donghae.

"A-Aku juga…" Jawab Donghae agak terbata.

Sebenarnya agak heran, karena Hyukjae jarang sekali bertingkah demikian.

"_Aniyo_… Aku lebih merindukanmu," rengek Hyukjae agak kekanakan.

…

_Oke, itu tadi aneh._

Donghae tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir demikian. Bukan aneh dalam konteks menyebalkan. Melainkan aneh karena Hyukjae bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menempel-nempel seperti ini, apalagi menggombal dengan kata-kata manis. Donghae mengenalnya cukup baik untuk tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Apa kau lelah? Butuh istirahat? Atau kau butuh sesuatu? Kau sudah makan belum?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Hyukjae membuatnya kewalahan.

"Pelan-pelan, santai saja Hyukkie. Aku baik-baik saja kok," tawanya.

Hyukjae hanya menyengir lebar, mengusap leher belakangnya dengan kaku. Lalu ia membawa mereka berdua untuk duduk di sofa lagi. Donghae bersandar padanya selagi Hyukjae memainkan jemarinya di rambut Donghae.

"Jadi… Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Menyenangkan! Aku belajar membuat kue lagi tadi di tempat _shooting_. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu nanti," jawab Donghae antusias.

"Hmm… Baguslah kalau begitu, _chagiya_," Hyukjae menjawab dengan suara yang lembut.

Dan itu sangatlah tidak biasa. Hyukjae tidak pernah menggunakan panggilan sayang seperti itu biasanya, selain untuk bercanda. Donghae mulai merasa heran. Terutama dengan tingkah Hyukjae yang sangat memanjakannya sekarang. Biasanya, Donghae lah yang harus meminta untuk bermanja-manja.

"Kau tau aku mencintaimu kan?"

Donghae mendengar Hyukjae menggumam pelan, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia lalu berbalik untuk menghadap Hyukjae. Tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Mm~ Dan aku juga mencintaimu," jawabnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum amat lebar, menunjukkan gusinya. Dan Donghae menyadari bagaimana mata berkelopak satu itu menunjukkan rasa senang dan entah mengapa, rasa lega. Hyukjae lalu mencium lembut bibir Donghae.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Aku harus mandi untuk jadwalku nanti. Tunggu aku ya?" Hyukjae berkata saat melepas ciuman mereka.

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum malaikat. Hyukjae lalu beranjak ke kamarnya, sambil bersenandung riang. Ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang menuju ruang tamu, menatapnya heran.

"Kau apakan dia, Hae?"

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel '_hyung'_.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia terlihat amat ceria barusan. Itu sangat aneh, karena sepuluh menit lalu aku bersumpah aku melihatnya sedang memberikan _death-glare_ pada _handphone_nya sendiri. Dan kurasa benda malang itu akan remuk saat ia menggenggamnya amat keras," jelas Kyuhyun.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. Hyukjae memang sedang aneh tingkahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintasi kepalanya.

_Jangan bilang dia…_

Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil _handphone_ Hyukjae yang masih tergeletak diatas sofa. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat yang tertera disana. Itu adalah fotonya, bersama Yoon Seung Ah di drama terbaru mereka, 'Miss Panda and Mr. Hedgehog'. Mereka terlihat amat dekat dan romantis.

_Jadi ini alasannya…_

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Hyukjae cemburu. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, Hyukjae memang bertingkah memanjakannya karena takut kehilangan Donghae. Pasti itu juga alasan mengapa Hyukjae terlihat lega saat Donghae mengatakan ia mencintainya.

Hyukjae tidak mengatakannya terang-terangan, tetapi itu bukan masalah. Karena bagi Hyukjae yang terkadang sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui kata-kata, tindakan sudah cukup. Donghae tau itu. Hyukjae memang manis saat ia cemburu dengan caranya sendiri. Dan Donghae merasa cukup senang karena ia tau Hyukjae bisa dibilang tertutup mengenai masalahnya sendiri, dan suka menyimpan semuanya. Tetapi ia mau mencoba mengekspresikan perasaannya pada Donghae.

_Karena seperti itulah Lee Hyukjae yang ia kenal._

_Dan begitu jugalah ia mencintainya._

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Drabble bonus! xD

Kali ini gantian Hyukjae yang cemburu hehe.  
Jaa~ bales ripiu dulu :

**SashaCloudie**: hehe memang mereka gajelas (loh #plak). tentu karna author eunhae shipper xD

**ressijewelll**: memang hae oppa kan orang ny jealousan ktnya kekeke..

**DebieHY1**: kalo di cerita saya ia dy semenya ^^ . meski saya ga terlalu nunjukkin seme-uke sih :)

**nyukkunyuk** : yay~ hehe. nih bonus chap ny keluar ^^ . *nyengir juga

Gomawo yang uda review! aku terharu! #sniff  
Last, Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
